


It's Always a Holmes Home

by AthenaFangGranger26



Series: The Adventures of 'Lizabeth Page [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Gen, Sean can be a jerk, bitty angst, then happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaFangGranger26/pseuds/AthenaFangGranger26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz and Sean get in a fight, so where else can she go but home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always a Holmes Home

Sherlock Holmes was unbelievably bored, lying alone on his sofa. John, his flatmate, friend, and blogger, was out on a date with some girl or another. Sherlock really didn't care, although it did leave him awfully lonely in the flat by himself.  
Suddenly he was jolted out of his bored reverie at the sound of the front door being slammed shut. Had John's date failed and he was returning home early? Was it Mrs. Hudson, angry for some reason or another?  
These theories were squashed though at the sound of another familiar voice.   
"No, it's okay Mrs. H. I'm just here to see Dad. Is John out?"   
That was the voice of his adopted daughter, 'Lizabeth Page. But she sounded upset. She was almost as much an expert at hiding emotions as Sherlock was-except to each other. He always knew when something was bothering his daughter, and vice versa. So, what had upset 'Lizabeth?  
Sherlock sat up, awaiting her arrival. He could hear her footsteps on the stairs now, obviously successful in convincing Mrs. Hudson it was nothing.  
"Uncle Sherlock?" Now, her voice was a small squeak on the other side of the door-a calibre to her voice he hadn't heard since the first day they met.  
"Come in, Liz." Sherlock called softly.  
The flat door pushed open to reveal the semi-tall figure of 'Lizabeth Page. She was twenty-two, and yet her expression resembled a crushed teenager. Her dark curls were ragged and looked as if they had been pulled recently. Her deep blue eyes were open and tears pooled in them, waiting patiently to spill down her porcelain cheeks. She hugged her arms around her abdomen, looking positively helpless.  
"Liz, what is it?" Sherlock asked, slightly alarmed by the state of his daughter.  
"Oh, it's my fault." 'Lizabeth let out a mighty sob.  
She crossed the room quickly, melting against Sherlock before he could hold his arms out to her. She buried her face in the shoulder of his dressing gown, her hands still tucked against her chest.  
Sherlock awkwardly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a comforting embrace.  
"What's your fault?"  
"I started it. I should've just left it. He'll hate me now. He'll find someone else; someone not so strange." 'Lizabeth sobbed.  
"Who? Sean? Did you two have a fight?" Sherlock asked, pulling away from his daughter momentarily to examine her face.  
'Lizabeth nodded slowly. "'E said my job is too dangerous. 'Said he can't bear to lose me. I told him he was being stupid. We started yelling."  
Sherlock kept quiet and held the sobbing girl. If she was going to spill, she'd say it all in one go.  
"He told me I was the stupid one. I argued I was genius...he told me to get out if I couldn't think of myself too. He practically pushed me out of the flat." 'Lizabeth sniffed, and retracted one of her hands to point at her temple. "Probably got a bruise. I stumbled into the stone staircase when he pushed me. Everyone walking by probably thought I was drunk." She gave a little giggle, reminiscent of her old sixteen year old giggle.  
"He pushed you?" Sherlock could feel his old dislike of the man rising.  
"Mm-hm, but don't do anything to him, please. I still love him."  
"But, Liz-"  
"I love him, but I love my job more. I couldn't think of anything I'd rather do. I can't give that up, not even for Sean. He's just gotta live with my danger. Like John lives with yours." 'Lizabeth smiled tiredly. "I think John loves you, whether he admits it or not."  
"Liz." Sherlock warned.  
"No, not like that. Just in a 'hey-you're-my-crazy-sociopathic-flatmate-but-you're-absolutely-awesome-and-you-make-my-life-extremely-better-so-I-love-you' way." 'Lizabeth said with a goofy smile.  
Sherlock couldn't help the smile that floated to his lips at his silly daughter.  
"Aw, see I already feel better. I knew coming here was a good idea." Liz grinned, hugging Sherlock once more.  
"Would you like to stay here, to avoid Sean and allow him some time to cool down?"  
'Lizabeth giggled again. "I'd like that. Thanks, Uncle Sherlock."  
Sherlock smiled and released her onto the sofa. He retreated to his bedroom and returned with the duvet. He gently placed it on 'Lizabeth, as she laid down on the sofa.  
She giggled when her sneakers went over the opposite armrest. "Guess I osmosis-ed the tall Holmes gene."  
Sherlock chuckled and settled himself on the floor in front of the sofa. He rested his head on his forearms, gaze level with the sideways gaze of 'Lizabeth. She smiled and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on his nose.  
"Thank you." She whispered.  
"No problem. I'm here for you." Sherlock whispered back.  
"No. Thank you for everything; way back to when we first met. You and John saved my life."  
"Don't worry about that now. Get some sleep, Liz, so you can go argue your profession with Sean tomorrow."  
"Of course." 'Lizabeth smiled sleepily. "Gotta defend that consulting detective position."  
"Of course." Sherlock smiled.  
He watched 'Lizabeth close her eyes. He kept his eyes on her until the young woman's breathing evened and she finally relaxed her whole body. Only then did he let himself relax and drift to sleep too, still resting upright against the sofa.

John Watson clicked open the flat door, hanging his jacket on the hook.  
"Sherlock?" He called.  
But he stopped suddenly, cursing his loud call. Instead he stood frozen observing his flatmate sitting upright against the sofa, fast asleep, with his hand wrapped around the small hand of their adult, adopted daughter-who was also asleep on the sofa.  
John smiled too himself and swiped one of the spare blankets off his chair and draped it over his flatmate's shoulders. Sherlock didn't stir.  
"Hey, John..." John glanced up to see one dark navy eye peering at him through 'Lizabeth's curls.  
"Goodnight, Liz."   
John placed a quick kiss on her forehead through the mess of dark curls and cupped her cheek briefly with his hand. The navy eye slid behind a pale eyelid again and 'Lizabeth went back to dreamland.  
John glanced at Sherlock, who looked much calmer in sleep. He actually wore a smile. Without thinking, John planted another kiss on Sherlock's curls and ruffled said curls gently.  
Then he shut off the lights and glanced back at his strange family.  
"You two are unbelievable." He whispered.  
Then he headed upstairs to sleep off his now forgotten, disappointing date. He'd need his sleep; he'd have enough on his hands when the genius Holmes and his daughter awoke in the morning.  
But that was just a normal morning at 221B Baker street.


End file.
